deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Rigs vs. Mane 6
Combat Rigs vs. Mane 6 is a What-if Death Battle Tag-team match featuring the Combat Rigs from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and the entire Mane 6 from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Description Interlude Sci: Science vs Magic can be one of the same in fiction, but has creative limits. Demolition: Are we REALLY doing THIS? Sci: Yes we are. Demolition: Well then, the Combat Rigs from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Sci: And the Mane 6 from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Demolition: He's Sci and I'm Demolition, filling in for Wiz and Boomstick. Sci: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE in our first ever Tag-team match. Combat Rigs Sci: The Combat Rigs, or Rigs for short, are advanced customizable armor suits designed to enhance and withstand battles on land and in space. The rigs are also a set of weapon systems created by different manufactures and designed for certain factions. Demolition: They are kind of similar to the Specialists from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. However, unlike the Specialists, each Combat Rigs caters to different playstyles, and each has a set of three Payloads and three Traits, which are weapons, abillites, and persistent perks available to the player. Sci: There are a total of six rigs: Warfighter, Merc, FTL, Stryker, Phantom and Synaptic. Warfighter Sci: The Warfighter is an Assault rig outfitted for operating in a variety of situations. It's payloads include: The Claw, a rapid-fire firearm with a wide spread and ricocheting ballistic ammunition. Especially effective on groups; Combat Focus, a limited-time perk that doubles scorestreak points, just like Black Ops III s; and Overdrive, which gives it's user a temporary burst of speed. Demolition: The traits the Warfighter carries are: Ping, which is a sonar that displays enemy kills and assists to the user and teammates; Persistence, Increases the cost of scorestreaks while keeping the user's scorestreak active upon death; and Resupply, the trait that drops Lethal and Tactical replenishing ammo boxes after non-explosive enemy kills. Merc Sci: The Merc rig focuses on heavy defense and suppressive fire to deliver max damage and clear enemy threats. The Merc's three payloads are: Steel Dragon, a heavy energy beam weapon with multi-target tracking, locking onto targets in its line of fire; Bull Charge, which is a ballistic shield that levels the user's opponents in close quaters combat; and finally Reactive Armor, an electromagnetic armor shell that absorbs all types of damage. Demolition: The Merc has for traits are: Infusion, a no-nonsense health regenerator; Man-at-Arms, which improves mobility and starts with maximum ammo capacity. P.S. is great for LMG load outs; and Shockwave, a destructive ground shockwave which is activated in mid-air, to eliminate nearby enemies. FTL Sci: The FTL is a Prototype rig equipped with cutting edge stealth military technology to gain combat advantage in combat. It's payloads include: Stryker Phantom Synaptic Mane 6 Sci: The Mane 6 are a group of six pony friends from the land of Equestria. Demolition: Oh boy. Here we go. Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Applejack Fluttershy Rarity Death Battle Results Polls Who are you rooting for? Combat Rigs Mane 6 Who do you think will win? Combat Rigs Mane 6 Category:Tag-team matches Category:Call of Duty vs. My Little Pony themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles